12kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Imanie
Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub, this is not an automated message. I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. :--Sxerks 03:19, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (talk) 23:06, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi It's my pleasure to help you out filling this out. I have the anime version going on in the background while I'm online, so I'll try and fill things out as I watch. If you need to contact me, you can also reach me on Facebook (http://www.facebook.com/Megadash). All I ask is that you make a not that it's for this wiki. MollyOKami 05:25, May 21, 2010 (UTC) question I have a few photos of youma that I cannot match their name to. Should I upload them and wait for someone that has more knowledge on this subject to sort out? I have a photo of some type orange deer/gazelle that is a youjyuu--one is seen next to Suzu's Sansui in episode 32... I think, also a photo of a rhino/boar that Asano tried to eat and a few others. Follower of Christ 02:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Upload them and add them all, create like an unknown images category and list the episode they were all found in. That wawy they can be looked back on, and they'll be organized for people to find :) ----Imanie 09:23, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, how's it going? Just dropping by to say hi! I noticed the welcome page is a bit blank on graphics. Would you like me to make a few? An example is to make an image for each: "Characters" • "Creatures" • "Plants" • "Titles" • "Atlas" • "Kingdoms" I'm not very good with coding pages though. Congrats! Congrats on reaching 1000+ edits here. 05:24, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! It's been doing really well for other anime wikis so far and the few times I've featured 12 Kingdoms there was a lot of interest! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 21:03, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, I'm going to put the Twitterfeed on the mainpage; there's been lots of positive feedback for 12 Kingdoms and Wikia Anime Twitter is doing really well! Kate.moon 23:06, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Congrats on 12 Kingdoms spotlight! I think that your wiki looks great and I've recommended it to be spotlighted for 2 weeks. You should have seen it pop up since last Wednesday. Keep up the great work! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 04:36, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello! We’re reaching out to a few of our communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new . Our goal is to make content portable and more mobile friendly. We'd like your wikia to look good across all devices. Do you think this is something you'd be interested in? If so, please let me know and I'll go in and convert them for you. :)Witnessme (talk) 21:37, July 27, 2015 (UTC)